No me compares
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Shougo y Kahoko son medios hermanos. Él se rebela contra su padre y para evitar que lo obliguen a tomar cargo de la cadena de salones de belleza Narumi; Kahoko decide tomar su lugar y casarse con Ochiai Kazuhiko.


Resumen: Kahoko Hino es una violinista despistada, Shougo Narumi un estilista en entrenamiento para un día poder superar sus planes ¿Qué tienen en común este par? Sencillo, son medios hermanos. A raíz de la negatividad de Shougo a tomar el mando de los salones Narumi, Kahoko deberá tomar su lugar, sin embargo, ella no tiene habilidad para el estilo, razón por la cual ella será comprometida con Kazuhiko Ochiai, compañero de Shougo y el heredero de una cadena de maquillaje a nivel nacional. De esta forma su esposo tomará el mando y ella le será negada su libertad. ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?

**No me compares.**

Episodio I.

El silencio inunda el lugar. Un rotundo silencio que solo existe una sola vez en la vida. Hino Kahoko, vestida de blusa rosa pastel, sin mangas, falda por debajo de la rodilla de un color negro y zapatillas de tacón bajito en color blanco. Su siempre cabello pelirrojo suelto, ahora yace recogido a media coleta, adornado por un par de broches en forma de violines. Su rostro maquillado con sutileza y ese aire de inocencia mezclado con idiotez.

–Hino Kahoko ¿cierto? –la joven secretaria, aparentemente entrada en los veinticinco años. Largo cabello azul celeste, recogido en una coleta alta. Ojos negros azulado, tan profundos que es sencillo perderse en ellos con gran facilidad, cubiertos por el delgado pero firme lente. Piel blanca como la nieve y una sonrisa amable en todo momento.

–así es– Kahoko parece nerviosa, mirando de un lado a otro sin perderse detalle alguno. Ha transcurrido ya una semana desde que se enteró de la verdad, es decir, que ella es la hija ilegítima del reconocido estilista de fama mundial: Narumi Yuujirou. ¿Cómo lo supo? Simple, su padre biológico –a quien nunca ha visto– se paró como si nada en su casa, avisándole que será su heredera y se casará con su prometido al terminar sus estudios de preparatoria.

–Pase por favor, el presidente la recibirá– la secretaria le da acceso a la oficina de su padre.

Kahoko entra, encontrando a su "padre" –un hombre de negocios– entrado ya en la edad adulta. De cabellos rubios, ojos de un profundo café oscuro y traje negro.

–Adelante, te estaba esperando– dijo Yuujirou, sonriendo complaciente al ver a su hija no ilegitima.

Ella avanzó, nerviosa de su mirada. Tomó asiento frente a su padre de la manera más recta posible y espero pacientemente el porqué de su cita. Él en cambio, aclaro la garganta, mentalizándose para hablar del porqué de todo lo sucedido.

–… ¿Has pensando en lo que te dije? – pregunto Yuujirou, tranquilo.

–… Si– dijo ella, decidida –Yo… he decidido esposarme con Ochiai–kun– confesó la pelirroja, resignándose a su vida.

–…– curveo sus labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción –Bien hecho hija– se levantó de su asiento, rodeo su escritorio y abrazo a su hija por la espalda –Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo ¿sabes? Estoy orgulloso de ti– beso suavemente su mejilla derecha. El vago recuerdo de un rostro sonriente, pasó por su mente.

–Gracias papá. Me esforzare por el bien de la familia– dijo Kahoko, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Bien– se aleja de su hija y se reincorpora en su asiento –Por ahora debes ir a casa y hacer la maleta. A partir de hoy vivirás conmigo en la mansión principal y durante una semana te preparare personalmente en modales y etiqueta con el objetivo de presentarte a la sociedad a más tardar a final de mes– explica Yuujirou – ¿alguna pregunta, querida? – miró fijamente a la pelirroja.

–Si…– hizo una pausa – ¿Puedo invitar a Tsukimori–kun? – pregunto inocentemente.

Yuujirou suspiró – ¿amigo tuyo? – pregunto serio. El amor es una debilidad. Una que le costó casi su matrimonio y casi arruina su carrera profesional. Y de solo pensar que su hija ilegítima, puede correr con la misma suerte.

–Tsukimori Len–kun es hijo de la pianista Hamai Misa–san– explica tranquila –estoy segura que, si un miembro respetable de la sociedad simpatiza conmigo, será más sencillo para mí como hija ilegítima el recibir buenas críticas por parte de los miembros de la familia Narumi– sonríe –y Tsukimori–kun es un amigo al cual aprecio demasiado. Todo lo que sé en relación al violín es gracias a él. Dadas las circunstancias, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para retribuirle toda la ayuda que me brindó– finalizó contenta. Si su amigo más cercano está presente, apoyándola; puede enfrentar lo que sea. Es cierto que tiene sentimientos conflictivos en su interior con respecto al chico, pero decidió dejar de lado sus sentimientos como "Hino Kahoko" y abrazar a "Narumi Kaho" –con todo lo que este nombre conlleva–.

–… De acuerdo. Puedes invitarlo– toma el teléfono de línea y marca a su secretaria –Kira, envía una invitación a nombre de Tsukimori Len– dio la orden –Es nuestro invitado especial. Merece un gran recibimiento– cuelga –Listo– miró a su hija –Ese día te presentare a Ochiai Kazuhiko–kun, tu prometido– mira una leve alteración en ella –Por el momento, debes descansar. Ordenare que te lleven a casa– sonríe –Kaho… Gracias por esto. De todo corazón te agradezco y espero y seas feliz en tu matrimonio– tomo las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas, tiernamente.

–… De nada… Papá– sonríe Kahoko.

–Bien. Es todo por hoy. Puedes retirarte– observa a su hija levantarse, hacer una reverencia y marcharse. Por un momento, el vago recuerdo de una mujer, vino a su mente tan pronto como se fue.

Una vez Kahoko abandonó la oficina; Yuujirou suspiró, cansado. ¿Por qué el pasado decide volver en este momento? Si tan solo su malcriado hijo decidiera seguir sus pasos en la cadena de salones Narumi; su hija mayor, el fruto de su amor por aquella chica que aún persiste en su memoria; tendría una vida, llena de libertades. Pero el destino se encargó de patearle en la entrepierna, dándole una lección. ¿Cómo es que llegó a eso? ¿Por qué tiene que hacerle esto, precisamente a la viva imagen de su primer amor? Es un castigo, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

.

.

.

–Academia Seisou. Sección de música–

Hino Kahoko está en problemas. Lo supo en el momento en el cual entró a la sala de música, en la cual suele ensayar con él. Su adorable _sensei_. Tsukimori Len. Usualmente el chico es estricto con la puntualidad y aún más con la privacidad. Pero esta vez es diferente. No le recriminó al haber llegado casi 40 minutos después de la hora acordada; sino que encima, cada participante del concurso de música; desde su alegre senpai Hihara Kazuki; su problemático senpai Yunoki Azuma; el chico deportista Tsuchiura Ryotaro; su compañero de clases Kaji Aoi; el extraño de Etou Kiriya y su kouhai Shimizu Keiichi. Si. Está en serios problemas al notar la molestia en Len y la sonrisa amable de Azuma. Joder.

–Llegas tarde, Hino– dijo Len, molesto –Pero no me sorprende de ti– negó –Lo que me sorprende es haber recibido esto– enseña un sobre – ¿De dónde conoces a Narumi Yuujirou, presidente de la cadena de salones de belleza Narumi? – arqueo una ceja.

–Yo…– se hizo pequeña. Explicarle a él es sencillo, ya que conoce su condición de hija ilegítima de un miembro importante en la sociedad, pero ¿Qué hay de los demás? Ellos son ajenos a este problema y desconocen la historia.

–Y no mientas, Hino–san– agregó Azuma –o me veré en la necesidad de investigar tu pasado y eso no es de caballeros– sonrío.

–Yunoki eso es demasiado– recalcó Kazuki –Kaho–chan puede explicarnos la situación sin llegar a tales extremos– declaró confiado en ella. Y ella le agradeció internamente por tal confianza.

–… Tsukimori–kun– miró suplicante al chico.

–…– Len suspiró, cansado –No funcionara. No esta vez– dijo serio. Debe mantenerse en su posición firme y no flaquear ante aquella mirada de cachorrito que le dedica –Confiesa o la propuesta de Yunoki–senpai será tomada en cuenta y no habrá poder humano que me haga cambiar de opinión– sentenció, cruzado de brazos.

–…– suspiró, resignada. Bajo la cabeza. Bien. Es ahora o nunca. Levantó la mirada, temerosa de su reacción –Tsukimori–kun… Sabes que soy la hija ilegítima de un miembro importante de la sociedad– ante aquello, el resto se sintió incómodo. ¿desde cuándo le tiene tanta confianza como para contarle su secreto más oscuro?

–Recuerdo la plática– dijo Len, pensando. Y entonces ató cabo y la molestia pasó a ser sorpresa y después a tristeza –Ya veo. Eres la hija ilegítima de Narumi Yuujirou– dijo Len, ligeramente sorprendido –eso no explica porque quiere presentarte a la sociedad– miró a la chica y notó su tristeza –tú… Eres la hija mayor ¿cierto? – arqueo la ceja por segunda vez.

–… Así es. Soy la hija mayor– se incomoda por la mirada de los presentes –al parecer mi hermano menor no planea suceder a papá como presidente de la cadena de salones de belleza… –Len interrumpe a la pelirroja.

–Te presentara a la sociedad como su hija mayor con el objetivo de ser la heredera– le vio asentir – ¿Y la invitación? – preguntó curioso.

–… Todo esto me es nuevo y sinceramente estoy aterrada. No conozco a Shou–kun y al parecer Chisami–chan me odia con el alma– baja la mirada, apenada.

–… Me invitó a petición tuya para ser tu apoyo emocional– explica Len.

–Oigan– interrumpe Ryotaro, apenas asimilando lo sucedido – ¿Qué nos has ocultado, Hino? – pregunta el chico.

–… Soy la hija ilegítima de un respetable miembro de la sociedad. Mi papá necesita un heredero y ese heredero seré yo– dijo Kahoko, segura de sí misma –Desgraciadamente desconozco el negocio familiar, razón por la cual papá consideró necesario un matrimonio político con el heredero de una empresa de cosméticos a nivel nacional y él sea mi soporte emocional y profesional– desvía la mirada, sonrojada.

–… Kaho–chan– articula Kazuki – ¿Vas a casarte? – pregunto serio. Una lagrima traicionera salió de su ojo izquierdo.

–Hihara– pronunció Azuma, comprensivo. Su amigo es probablemente uno de los más afectados ante la noticia; después de todo la chica lo tenía en espera a aquella confesión y ahora… Esto.

–… Lo siento, Hihara–senpai– se inclina –no puedo salir contigo. A final de mes dejaré de ser "Hino Kahoko" y seré "Narumi Kaho" la heredera oficial de la cadena de salones de belleza Narumi y prometida oficial de Ochiai Kazuhiko–san– sentenció, levantando la mirada y sonríe –Tsukimori–kun no tienes que enseñarme más. El próximo semestre seré trasladada a la academia de Kazuhiko–san con el objetivo de profundizar nuestra relación y casarnos a final de la preparatoria– sonríe forzadamente.

– ¡si es una broma, no es buena! – grito Ryotaro, intentando sujetarla por el brazo.

Len se interpuso al instante, retando a Ryotaro con la mirada –Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes– dijo Len, serio –y ni te atrevas a tocarle. Es mi amiga y de ser necesario la defenderé de ti– amenazó.

– ¿No estas preocupado por ella? – pregunto Ryotaro, enojado.

–Por supuesto– dijo Len.

– ¿entonces? – Ryotaro insistió.

–… Hino me tuvo la confianza de contarme sobre su pasado– explica –recalcó dicha confianza al invitarme a su presentación a la sociedad y ser su apoyo emocional en esta nueva etapa de su vida. Si ella ha decidido casarse por el bien del negocio familiar, como futuro heredero del legado de mis padres, la apoyare. Si ella, un día decide retirarse del negocio, estaré para ella. Si ella, por ciertas circunstancias, decide declinar su oferta de ser la heredera, la apoyare– explica serio –y si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima, no me contendré– sonrió triunfante.

Tic–tac.

–Gracias Tsukimori–kun– agradece la pelirroja de corazón.

–De nada– sonrió –Kaho– sentenció.

–… Si… Len–kun– sonríe plenamente. Sin remordimientos. Ella supo desde el comienzo sobre los sentimientos amorosos que él guarda por cierta chica tímida de primer año. Y ella decidió por sí misma enamorarse de él. Y perdió. Y ahora se ha resignado a seguir los pasos de su padre, en espera de que su prometido le brindé un poco del amor que espera obtener de una pareja.

–…– Ryotaro bajo la guardia, enojado –… Haz lo que quieras, yo me largo– le da la espalda, enojado –Me has decepcionado, Hino– abre la puerta y sale, azotándola. Avanza a pasos agigantados, furioso consigo mismo. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas en las cuales la pelirroja pudo confiar, porque tenía que ser Tsukimori?

.

.

.

–Kaho–chan– llama Kazuki –lo siento. No puedo apoyarte en tu decisión más deseo de corazón que todo salga bien– da media vuelta y sale de la habitación, sumido en sus pensamientos.

–… Apoyo a Hihara–senpai– dijo Aoi, siguiéndolo.

–Haz lo que quieras. Si necesitas de ayuda, no dudes en pedirla– Kiriya siguió a Aoi.

–Kaho–senpai– habla Keiichi –buena suerte– se despide con una reverencia, marchándose.

–…– Azuma suspiró, deshaciéndose de su máscara –Debes estar contenta. Rompiste el corazón de cada uno de ellos– le mira, profundamente.

–…– baja la mirada, apenada.

– ¿No tienes palabras? – dijo ya molesto –¿o te sientes culpable por lo sucedido? – ladeo la cabeza –es raro. Ya que tu provocaste esto– escupió.

–Fue suficiente, Yunoki–senpai– dijo Len –esto no te incumbe– recalcó.

– ¿y a ti si, Tsukimori–kun? No eres más que un amigo para ella– sonrió –ya que dudo que ella tenga el valor de confesar sus sentimientos– dijo descaradamente.

El eco de un sonido sordo, se escuchó en la sala de música. Kahoko golpeó la mejilla de Azuma. Ella, llorando. Él, arrepentido de sus palabras. Y Len, observando en silencio e intervenir de ser necesario.

– ¡Yunoki–senpai es de lo peor! – grito Kahoko, molesta y dolida –Yo… Te odio– dio media vuelta y partió de la sala.

– ¡Kaho! – grito Len, yendo detrás de ella.

–Si das un paso más y le das falsas esperanzas, te golpearé– amenazo Azuma.

Se detiene y voltea a verlo, sorprendido –Está mintiendo, senpai– dijo Len.

–Si es lo que crees… ¿Por qué estás aquí? Escuchando mis palabras. Deberías ir tras ella e ilusionarla una vez más– dijo con una amable sonrisa.

–… senpai es un monstruo– dijo serio, Len –por su bien, espero y no sea cierto– da la espalda y se marchan, dejándole solo.

–… Me gustaría que fuese una mentira– tomó su celular e hizo una llamada –Kazura–san… Quiero que envíes un regalo de cortesía a Narumi Yuujirou, presidente de la cadena de salones Narumi– ordena. Entonces sus ojos se abren como platos – ¿la abuela me felicita? ¿Narumi Yuujirou invitó a la familia a la fiesta de presentación de su hija? – sonrió –de acuerdo. Dile a la abuela que iré en lugar de niisama– colgó.

.

.

.

–Fin de mes. Presentación de Hino Kahoko–

El día llego. El día en el cual dejara atrás su vida como Hino Kahoko y abrazara el significado de ser Narumi Kaho. El día en el cual dejara de ser la hija ilegítima de Narumi Yuujirou y pasara a ser la hija mayor de Narumi Yuujirou. Asustada, permite que Tsukimori Len le tome de las manos en un intento por calmarle. El tacto es agradable y logra su cometido. Está tranquila. Funciona. Y eso le agrada.

–Gracias– dijo Kahoko. Ella usa un vestido rojo, cuyo escote abraza suavemente su busto sin hacerlo resaltar más de lo necesario. Lleva tacones, rojos. Su melena, peinada. Su rostro, maquillado al natural. Su propio padre la arreglo en persona. Y de paso, le presento a sus hermanos menores. Shougo y Chisami. El primero, la abrazo y le dio la bienvenida. La segunda, la saludo secamente. Y su madrastra la miro de pies a cabeza.

–De nada. ¿Mucho mejor? – pregunto Len.

–mejor– ella se sonrojó.

– ¿Esta lista? – preguntó Shougo. Rubio. Ojos cafés. Traje negro. Y una sonrisa amable.

–si Shou–kun. En un momento voy– dijo Kahoko.

–De acuerdo, Kaho nee– Shougo cerró la puerta y esperó afuera.

…

–… Len–kun– observa al chico –puede y mañana me arrepienta de esto, pero…– le miró, totalmente sonrojada –… ¡Te amo! – confesó, energética.

Len guardó silencio. Shougo trago grueso, creyendo imposible aquella confesión por parte de su media hermana mayor. Chisami mostró un semblante más bien comprensivo; entendiendo el dilema de su media hermana mayor. La madre de ambos, suspiró resignada.

–… Kaho– Len hablo. ¿Cómo le explica que solo la ve como una buena amiga?

–… Sé que solo me ves como amiga. Solo quería decírtelo– dijo Kahoko, al borde del llanto.

–… No llores– limpió cuidadosamente la lagrima a punto de caer –Es tu día especial. Shougo–san arreglo tu rostro para tu prometido– sonrió suavemente.

–P–pero– baja la mirada.

–No tienes de que preocuparte. Aun si no correspondo a tus sentimientos; estaré para ti– acaricio su mejilla.

–… Gracias Len–kun– abraza al chico sin dudar, sorprendiéndolo.

De repente la puerta de abre. Kahoko se separa bruscamente del chico; observando con un sutil sonrojo a su padre, siendo acompañado por un chico. Un chico de su edad; de cabello azabache, en un corte adecuado para su apariencia; de ojos cafés, cubiertos por el cristal de sus lentes; piel clara, cubierta en su mayoría por un traje negro de etiqueta. Posee un porte elegante; haciéndola sentir inferior a su persona.

–Kaho– habla Yuujirou, ignorando el hecho de que Len aún sostiene a su hija por la cintura –Te presento a Ochiai Kazuhiko–kun– señala al chico –a partir de hoy es tu prometido– mira a Len – ¿Te importaría esperar con los demás invitados? Kazuhiko–kun se ofreció a retocar el maquillaje de Kaho– pidió amable.

–… Claro señor– dijo Len, dándole un apretón a la chica, en señal de apoyo; antes de soltarle y salir de la habitación. Al pasar a un lado del chico, le susurra –si le haces daño a mi amiga. Te las veras conmigo– amenazó.

–…– Kazuhiko no dijo nada, simplemente observo al chico partir.

–Bien Kazuhiko–kun, les esperamos en la ceremonia– dijo Yuujirou, saliendo de la habitación.

…

–… Ochiai–san, no tiene de que preocuparte, Shou–kun retocara mi maquillaje– dijo Kahoko, rompiendo el silencio.

–… No– Kazuhiko le indico que tomase asiento frente al espejo.

–… De acuerdo– se rindió. Obedeció al chico y se sentó frente al espejo.

–… Kahoko–san ¿verdad? – ella asintió –Quisiera aclarar algo– dijo serio –tengo a alguien que me gusta y al parecer su caso es similar al mío– expresa –pero nada de lo que deseemos importara mucho a partir de ahora. Soy tu prometido y me debes de respetar ¿entendido? – observa el reflejo de la chica.

–… Entiendo, Ochiai–san– dijo Kahoko.

– "Kazuhiko" está bien. Somos compañeros de por vida a partir de esta reunión– sonrió –Como mi prometida, no debe tener una apariencia deplorable– toma una loción, aplicándola en el rostro de la chica –después de todo, eres hermosa– comienza a aplicar el maquillaje en la chica.

…

Shougo abre la puerta – ¡¿Qué tanto haces con ella, Kazuhiko?!– grito enojado –Kaho nee debe estar presente cuanto antes. El viejo esta insoportable– calló al verle.

Kahoko se levanta, con ayuda de Kazuhiko. Ella lleva el mismo vestido; salvo que, sobre sus hombros, posee un chal en color escarlata, en un tono más suave. Su maquillaje es suave, delicado, casi natural; en donde resalta sus brillantes ojos, haciéndolos ver mucho más grandes y expresivos. Sus labios, brillan suavemente en un tono pastel.

–Oh que bien se ve– dijo Chisami, haciendo acto de presencia con un chico afeminado, de cabello rubio, ojos castaños, vestido de etiqueta y con una fragancia en sus manos.

–Ochiaichi– dijo el joven misterioso, entregándole el perfume –un regalo para tan bella dama– acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Kahoko –mi nombre es Minamoto Iori, seremos compañeros de clase en compañía de Kiri–chan– sonrió.

– ¿Kiri–chan? – dijo Kahoko, sorprendida.

–La novia de niisan– dijo Chisami.

– ¡Ella no es mi novia! – grito Shougo, sonrojado y molesto con Chisami.

–Tienes razón– Kazuhiko acomodo sus lentes –solo porque eres lento. A este paso, ella terminara con alguien más– se burló.

–contigo no al menos– dijo Shougo, mirándole con molestia.

–Etto chicos– dijo Kahoko, nerviosa.

Ambos empiezan a pelear a palabras. Chisami suspiró, cansada. Iori negó varias veces, preguntándose porque son así los japoneses. Kahoko toma un largo suspiro. Dio un par de pasos, tomó a Kazuhiko y tiró de su brazo con fuerza; deteniendo la disputa.

–Es tarde. Debemos apresurarnos o padre se enojará– dijo Kahoko, reprimiendo su molestia. Así que "Kiri–chan" es la chica de la cual su prometido está enamorado.

–Kaho nee tienes razón, perdón– dijo Shougo –vamos– tomó a su hermana y tiró de ella, haciendo que suelte a Kazuhiko y se aparte.

Un recuerdo fugaz, pasa por la mente de la pelirroja. Uno en el cual, su padre biológico, hace lo mismo. Le toma de la mano, tira de ella y la lleva a los brazos de su querida madre; aquella que perdió en su infancia, poco después de haber sido dejada con sus abuelos. Y el recuerdo de una tumba frente a ella; con el nombre del que por muchos años creyó ser su padre, la abrumó.

…

Shougo se detiene. Kahoko detrás de él. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y encontró a una belleza. Cabello naranja, por encima del hombro. Grandes y expresivos ojos, en color café. Ella es aproximadamente 20 cm. Por debajo del hombro de Shougo. Ella viste de un sencillo vestido, color rosa pastel. El vestido es encantador de alguna forma y resalta su figura. Ella está a un lado de Yuujirou.

–Kiri–chan– habla Yuujirou –ella es Hino Kahoko– señala a la pelirroja –a partir de ahora es tu hermana mayor– sonrió.

–oye viejo– dijo Shougo, molesto –no metas a cabeza esponjosa en esto– la defendió.

–Shou–kun– dijo Kahoko, sonriente –no debes gritar de esa forma frente a papá y un invitado, mucho menos hablarle de esa forma a una dama– le reprendió –perdona su mal carácter. Al parecer lo heredó de papá– bromeo.

–No es cierto– niegan a coro, sacándole una sonrisa a las chicas.

–papá– dijo Kahoko – ¿Dónde está Len–kun? – pregunta amable.

–Se encuentra entre el público en compañía de Fuyuumi Shouko; tal como lo pediste– sonrió Yuujirou.

–Gracias papá. Iré a saludarles después– dijo Kahoko.

– ¿En dónde está Ochiai–senpai? – pregunto Kiri, sin expresión en su rostro.

– ¿Kazuhiko–san? – dijo Kahoko, dudosa –ahora que recuerdo, se quedó en la habitación junto a Chisame–chan– dijo la pelirroja.

–Kazuhiko– dijo Shougo, viéndolo llegar junto a Chisami –es la hora– sonrió –vamos– toma a Kiri de la mano y la guía a su asiento.

– ¿Estas bien, Naru–naru? – pregunta Kiri.

–… Si– miró a la pelirroja –ahora lo estoy– notó el sonrojo en Kahoko al sentir la mano de su prometido sobre la suya –espero y sean felices– miró a Kiri –al igual que yo– pensó. Él se enamoró de ella. Y ella a su manera le demuestra su amor.

– ¿Naru–naru? – Kiri miró a su "novio" a los ojos.

–No es nada– dijo Shougo. Agradeció internamente a su hermana mayor.

…

–Buenas noches, queridos invitados– habla Yuujirou –el día de hoy, han sido invitados a esta fiesta, en honor a mi hija– hizo un ademán –les presento oficialmente a Narumi Kaho, a partir de hoy es heredera de mi legado– sonrió.

Un silencio se instaló en el salón. Kahoko avanzó, hasta estar a un lado de su padre. Miró al público e hizo una reverencia. Shougo empezó a aplaudir, seguido de Kiri, Len, Azuma, Chisami e Iori; seguido por el resto de los invitados.

–Y su prometido… Ochiai Kazuhiko–kun– el chico hace acto de presencia a un lado de Kahoko –juntos, heredaran mi legado– sentenció.

Los aplausos aumentaron. Kahoko sonrió. Kazuhiko sonrió. Ambos con sus manos sosteniéndose mutuamente. Entrelazando sus dedos. Len sonrió, siendo sorprendido al sentir la mano de Shouko sobre su mano. Ella le miró con una tierna sonrisa, pero su mirada delata su tristeza.

–Y todos ustedes están invitados a la boda– dijo Yuujirou –la cual se llevará a cabo a final de año– sentenció.

Kahoko dejó de sonreír. Kazuhiko mostró sorpresa, apenas perceptible. Len miró a su amiga, preocupado. Shougo maldijo internamente. Chisami bajo la mirada, temiendo por su media hermana mayor.

–Hija mía, ¿algo que debas decir? – pregunto Yuujirou, otorgándole el micrófono.

Lo toma, temblorosa –Yo…– aclara su garganta –Mi nombre es Narumi Kaho. Estoy orgullosa de mi padre; el cual me considera para guiar su legado, en compañía de mi prometido– tiró de Kazuhiko, colocándolo a su lado –Junto a Kazuhiko–san y bajo la tutela de mi padre; la cadena de salones Narumi será exitoso como siempre lo ha sido e incluso ampliare los horizontes– sonrió –Gracias por su presencia en este día tan especial para mí y espero y disfruten la fiesta– da un respiro, profundo –eso es todo, padre– le devuelve el micrófono, abrazando a su padre frente a los invitados –padre… con esto… Shou–kun es libre de sucederlo– se aleja –así que permite que sea feliz– curveo sus labios en una dulce y compresiva sonrisa.

–Así es, hija– sonrió, correspondiendo el abrazo –Shou–chan puede ser feliz al lado de esa chica– suspiró –es una lástima… Ella es una agradable chica– se aleja.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Kahoko, demostrando sorpresa, confusión y cierto terror.

–Ella está en el camino de Shou–chan, simplemente la quitaré– se alejó, sonriendo.

–…– Kahoko demostró su seriedad –eso lo veremos… Padre– sonrió segura. Si es por la felicidad de su hermano menor; ella es capaz de todo. Después de todo, es la promesa que le hizo a su madre antes de morir. "Protege a Shou–chan y a Chi–chan". Y eso hará. Los mantendrá a salvo. Bajo por las escaleras, en compañía de su prometido.

Se acerca –felicidades– dijo Len, sonriendo levemente a su amiga más cercana. A un lado del chico, una tímida Shouko le acompaña; mirándole de vez en cuando.

–F–felicidades, Kaho–senpai– baja la mirada ante el mirar penetrante de Kazuhiko.

–muchas gracias, Len–kun, Shouko–chan– agradece Kahoko de corazón –oye Kazuhiko–kun, deja de mirar tan penetrante a Shouko–chan, la estas incomodando– le reprime, fingiendo enojo.

–No es que quisiera hacerlo, así es mi mirada– Kazuhiko acomodó sus lentes –iré a buscar a Narumi. Permiso– reverencia, se aparta de su prometida.

Al verlo partir, deja salir el aire que por alguna razón. Len sonrió, burlándose de ella y Shouko miró confundido a ambos violinistas.

–… ¿Emocionada por tu boda a fin de año? – bromeo Len.

–… No es eso– negó –Todo lo contrario. Asimilar un matrimonio en un lapso d años; lo acepto. Padre intenta que asimile mi matrimonio en 2 meses– se quejó. Instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma –Tengo miedo– expresó.

–… Deberías hablar con Yunoki–senpai, al parecer su boda es a final de mes– dijo Len, recordando el rumor que circula en todo Seisou.

–No creo que sea lo adecuado… Senpai pareció enojado en aquella ocasión y sinceramente estoy molesta con él– dijo Kahoko, riendo con nerviosismo –Len–kun– su expresión cambia por completo –tengo autorización de padre de seguir con el violín, siempre y cuando no descuide mis estudios así que…– Len le silenció.

–Tranquila… Las lecciones se mueven a los fines de semana. Sirve y cada fin me explicas tu día a día con Ochiai– sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarle.

Kahoko sonrió, comprensiva –Y… ¿Cómo va su noviazgo? – pregunto, directamente.

Len tosió, levemente. Shouko se sonrojo completamente. Kahoko sonrió ante las reacciones de sus amigos. Entonces se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad. Ella solo los verá en fin de semana; pasará un par de horas, ensayando con el peliazul y ya entrada la noche, su prometido la llevará a su casa. Y ellos regresaran a su vida habitual, teniendo citas y tardes de estudio.

Su pensamiento es interrumpido ante el repentino abrazo de Kazuhiko; el cual rodea por detrás su cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo. Kahoko dio un brinquito del susto, sorprendiéndose del actuar de su prometido. Len observó, sorprendido; intento reprenderlo, pero la mano de su novia sobre la suya, le detuvo.

–Ochiai–san– dijo Shouko, apenada –Muchas gracias por la invitación– habla, tímidamente –les deseamos buena suerte– hizo una leve reverencia, en compañía de su novio –si no le es una molestia– suelta a su novio, ofreciéndole su mano –¿Le importaría escoltarme? Quisiera darles un tiempo a solas– pidió, totalmente roja.

Kazuhiko le miró, en silencio. obedientemente, colocó una mano sobre la pequeña mano enguantada de Shouko. Sutilmente, le guio. Shouko le siguió, apenada por la situación. Kazuhiko permitió que ella le guiara a donde ella quisiera ir. Gran es su sorpresa al ser guiado por la peliverde a las afueras de tan espléndida celebración. Shouko al sentir la tibia brisa de la noche, soltó a Kazuhiko y se acercó al barandal.

–Que espléndida noche, ¿no le parece, Ochiai–san? – preguntó Shouko, mirando las estrellas.

–…– Kazuhiko suspiró, cansado –Shouko, deja de llamarme así; después de todo somos amigos de la infancia– recalcó, sonriente.

–…– Shouko suspiró, apenada –De acuerdo– volteó a verlo –ha pasado mucho tiempo… Kazu–kun– sonrió, sonrojada de los pómulos –no esperaba verte en una fiesta de compromiso y menos de la mano de Kaho–senpai– sonrió.

–… Ella es la hermana mayor de un amigo mío. Es una lástima que sea la hija ilegítima y sea forzada a un matrimonio político para heredar lo que le pertenece– Kazuhiko cerró los ojos –Ella parece ser una agradable compañía, lástima que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más– suspiró –a quien menos esperaba en esta fiesta es a ti, Shouko– miró a la peliverde.

Shouko se sonrojó –Len–senpai me pidió que le acompañara– se encogió –madre esta maravillada por tener un novio como él y padre está en alerta con frecuencia– se apenó –es un chico maravilloso…– Kazuhiko le interrumpe.

–Que parece estar enamorado de Kaho–san y no es consciente de ello– dijo serio –y no lo niegues, después de todo el observar a los demás es mi pasatiempo– se acercó a ella, manteniendo una expresión neutral –pero no parece importarte mucho, lo cual da a entender la carencia de amor propio– se alejó –disfruta la fiesta, Shouko… Después de todo, en unos meses mi boda se llevará a cabo– sonrió –solo espero y tu adorado novio no se entrometa o me veré en la necesidad de quitarlo del camino– afirmó –después de todo, necesito del apoyo de Narumi Yuujirou para realizar mi sueño y el esposarme con su hija es de vital importancia– sonrió, dejándole en soledad.

–…– Shouko entristeció –Kazu–kun ha cambiado. Es una lástima que no quede nada del Kazu–kun que conocí en el pasado– expresó, tristemente.

Continuara…

¡Hola que tal!

A fin el primer episodio ha finalizado. Me tomé mi tiempo para escribirlo. En fin, espero y el crosgrover no les parezca fuera de lo común, pero desde hace tiempo quise escribir uno entre _La corda d' oro primo passo _y _Beauty pop_; espero y les guste. La idea surgió de la nada y simplemente necesitaba a los personajes adecuados para llevar a cabo la historia y el resto se escribió casi por sí solo; aunque la entrega de trabajos finales me ha dejado un poco cansada. En fin, disfruten de este crosgrover, el cual tiene planeado tener solo 3 episodios, ya que realmente no planeó alargarlo más de la cuenta, suficiente tengo con _Sentimiento nuevo _y _En busca de los sueños perdidos_.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

–Buenas tardes a todos ustedes, mi nombre es Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido y esta es la sección de entrevistas. El día de hoy, nos acompaña la pareja protagónica: Narumi Kaho–san y Ochiai Kazuhiko–kun– señala a ambos personajes.

–Hola– saluda Kaho.

–Hola– saluda Kazuhiko, serio.

–Bien… Comencemos con las preguntas– toma una serie de tarjetas –Primera pregunta, **¿qué es lo primero que pensaron sobre el otro al ser presentados como prometidos? **–.

–Esto debe ser una broma. Mi prometido no debe ser tan serio– dijo Kaho, nerviosa.

–Me pareció una chica muy simple y energética– simplificó Kazuhiko.

Silencio total.

– **¿Planean tener hijos?** – pregunto Shaoran.

Kahoko se sonrojo por completo. Kazuhiko tosió, levemente sonrojado.

–**De acuerdo**– cambia la tarjeta –**Por último… ¿Quién es su amigo de la infancia?** – pregunto Shaoran.

–Nao y Mio siempre han estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria. Solos inseparables– confesó Kaho.

–Fuyuumi Shouko– dijo Kazuhiko.

–Bien es todo por hoy– Shaoran se despidió.


End file.
